


Date Night

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://cosmic-cookbook.tumblr.com/post/40510773280/hmmmm-what-happened-again">this lovely picture.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely picture.](http://cosmic-cookbook.tumblr.com/post/40510773280/hmmmm-what-happened-again)

“Hmmm, what happened again?”

"I got attacked by a stray Lalonde."

You believe that.

Lalonde wears black lipstick.

And your little brother is covered in that same black lipstick.

"And she didn't bother to untie you when she was done with you?"

"She'll be back."

Dave's answer is hasty, defensive, and a little wary.

Either he thinks you're gonna say something awful, or he's not REALLY sure she's coming back.

"Should I untie you?"

It's a stupid question and Dave gives you the 'Are you dumb?' look it warrants.

You lift your hands in surrender and back away.

"I'll give her my credit card so she can feed you."

Dave knows where you keep the condoms, but you suspect a smart girl like Lalonde is on the pill and brought her own condoms, just in case your little brother was the idiot he is.

"That's not necessary, Mr. Strider."

Dave visibly sags with relief at the sound of her voice.

Rose is just rounding the corner with a box under her arm, a wicked smirk on her face and a FANTASTIC set of teethmarks on her shoulder.

"I brought groceries."

You give Dave a look.

He shrugs.

You give Rose a look.

She slides past you.

"You're not gonna leave him unattended again, are you?"

She sets the box down at the foot of the bed, then turns Dave so that you can see the pair of scissors he's holding against a critical line of the rope tie.

He could have escaped any time.

"I promise to take good care of him this weekend, Mr. Strider."

You whistle in admiration and take the hint, leaving the two of them to their fun.  You can spend a weekend in a hotel, or maybe go harass one of your friends.


End file.
